¿Haciendo amigos?
by MoonstoneIce31585
Summary: [One-Shot] Yaoyorozu cree que ha ofendido gravemente a Bakugou e ideará un plan para disculparse y, tal vez, conseguir algo más.


**¡Hola! ¡Es mi primera historia, así que no sean duros con ella!... Broma, aunque sí es la primera que he escrito en este fandom.**

 **Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia es propiedad de su respectivo autor.**

 **Advertencia: Este one-shot está ubicado temporalmente en el capítulo 122 del manga, por lo tanto, contiene spoilers para quienes solo han visto el anime.**

 **¿Haciendo amigos?**

Esta emocionante historia comienza en una habitación en el quinto piso del edificio de dormitorios de la clase de héroes 1-A de la prestigiosa escuela U.A., en donde una chica, conocida como Yaoyorozu Momo, leía cómodamente sentada en su escritorio junto a su cama. Pero no leía un libro cualquiera, era un libro que hablaba sobre las tuercas y los tornillos para ensamblar un automóvil y, lo mejor de todo, el libro estaba en alemán.

La chica detuvo su lectura justo cuando iniciaba el tercer párrafo de la página 315.

" _¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso alguien cometió un error ortográfico cuando escribía este libro? ¿O tal vez es un error de imprenta? Necesito asegurarme"._ Momo memorizó la palabra e intentó ponerse de pie, lo cual siempre le resultaba complicado debido al poco espacio que quedó en su habitación. Una vez incorporada, avanzó con decisión hacia su librero, pero para su mala suerte, tropezó con su elegante y pequeña banqueta, provocando que ella perdiera el equilibrio.

Para evitar el golpe, Yaoyorozu se apoyó rápidamente en su gran librero, pero lo que no se esperaba era que las repisas del estante cedieran, tirando todos sus preciosos libros.

La chica miró con desánimo todo el desastre que había causado.

—Sigo siendo muy torpe —suspiró apoyándose contra uno de los pilares de su cama—. Si ordeno esto sola, tardaré demasiado. Será mejor que vaya a pedirle ayuda a alguna de las chicas.

Nuestra inteligente protagonista se encaminó hacia el área común del primer piso, porque su sentido del oído le advirtió que había mucho alboroto proveniente de ese lugar.

—¡¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTÁ DEKU?! ¡NO VOY A LIMPIAR SU MALDITO LADO! —Por lo menos estaba segura de que Bakugou estaba ahí.

En cuanto llegó a la sala común, rápidamente se percató de que todas las chicas estaban en el sillón comiendo helado, mientras que en la cocina se podía ver a Iida y Todoroki preparándolos. Además, en otro extremo, Mineta, Kaminari, Sero y Kirishima se reían de un Bakugou que limpiaba los vidrios.

—¡Yaomomo! ¡Qué fantástico verte aquí! —exclamó con alegría Hagakure.

—¿Suspendiste tu tarde de lectura para venir a comer helado con nosotras? —inquirió Ashido con ánimo—. ¡Ven, siéntate a mi lado!

—¡Dime qué sabor te gusta, yo lo iré a buscar! —se ofreció Uraraka al ver a Momo tomar asiento junto a Mina.

—Me gusta la sandía —contestó la alta muchacha con sinceridad.

Uraraka rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió con destreza hacia la cocina.

—¿Estás bien, Momo-chan? Parece que algo te inquieta —cuestionó Tsuyu.

—Pues la verdad es que no vine aquí para comer helado, digo, no es que no quiera pasar tiempo con mis amigas, pero es que tuve un pequeño… inconveniente… en mi habitación y esperaba que alguna de ustedes tuviese la amabilidad de ayudarme —confesó.

—Claro que vamos a ayudarte —respondió Jirou con una sonrisa—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Bueno, debo confesar, aunque es un poco vergonzoso para mí decirlo, que debido a mi torpeza he derribado mi librero y ahora tengo todos mis libros y manuales esparcidos por el suelo de mi habitación. Además de que se cayeron las repisas en donde se encontraban dichos libros.

Todas las chicas la miraron en silencio.

—Entonces, en resumen, quieres armar nuevamente tu librero y después ordenar todos tus libros ¿cierto? —dijo Hagakure.

—Así es —confirmó Yaoyorozu.

—¡¿Armar un librero?! —exclamó Mina con fuerza—. ¡Eso suena más un trabajo para hombres!

—¿Chicas, hay algún problema? —preguntó Kirishima fijando su atención en ellas.

—¡Kirishima, que bueno que llegas! —habló Hagakure—. ¡Yaomomo necesita tu ayuda para rearmar y después ordenar su librero!

—¿Por qué no le piden ayuda a Bakugou? De todas formas, su castigo es ordenar y limpiar —sugirió el pelirrojo. " _Además, no me gustan los libros. Son poco masculinos"_ agregó en su mente.

—Pero dicho castigo impuesto por Aizawa-sensei implicaba el aseo de las áreas compartidas y no de las habitaciones personales —refutó Momo.

—No te preocupes, yo preguntaré por ti —se ofreció amablemente Kirishima.

Kirishima inspiró hondo, dispuesto a preguntarle a su amigo.

—¡Oye, Bakugou! ¡¿Quieres armar un librero en la habitación de Yaomomo?! —vociferó.

—¡NO VOY A ARMAR NINGUNA MIERDA DE LIBRERO! —rugió su amigo.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Acaso le tienes miedo a la habitación de una chica o no eres tan hombre como para armar un librero tú solo?! —provocó Kirishima.

—¡NO LE TEMO A NADA Y PODRÍA ARMAR UNA CASA SI YO QUISIERA!

—¡Pruébalo!

—¡AHORA MISMO VOY Y DÍGANLE A ESE BASTARDO DE DEKU QUE CUANDO REGRESE QUIERO VER TODOS LOS VIDRIOS LIMPIOS! —Dicho esto, Bakugou arrojó los objetos de limpieza que sostenía con violencia al suelo y subió corriendo por las escaleras.

—Listo, todo está arreglado —dijo Kirishima con una gran sonrisa.

—Qué vergüenza, ahora todos saben lo torpe que soy —se lamentó Yaoyorozu cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—No te preocupes, Yaomomo. Al menos ahora tienes un ayudante —la intentó animar Jirou.

—Bueno, peor es nada —suspiró la muchacha y se descubrió el rostro justo para notar un helado flotando delante de ella.

La chica lo tomó y miró en dirección a la cocina, en donde observó qué Uraraka, Iida y Todoroki le levantaron el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

La muchacha sonrió, agradeció con la cabeza y caminó hacia su habitación. En cuanto la chica desapareció por las escaleras, Mineta expresó su opinión.

—Un chico, una chica, un cuarto. Bakugou, bastardo suertudo, pensé que era de los nuestros, pero resulta que es un traidor como Midoriya.

—Mineta-chan, deja de pensar cosas pervertidas —lo regañó Tsuyu con calma.

—¿Pero no entienden que no hay nada más excitante que la habitación desordenada de una chica? —continuó Mineta con celos.

—El fruto prohibido —agregó Tokoyami.

Pero bueno, suficiente de ellos. Volviendo con Momo, la chica acababa de llegar al quinto piso sin helado, porque ya se lo había comido, sólo para encontrarse con Bakugou refunfuñando frente a la puerta de su habitación.

—Apresúrate y abre tu jodida puerta para armar de una vez la mierda de librero.

—Sí, lo haré —Yaoyorozu dio un paso, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco—. Pero antes déjame advertirte que la visión de mi habitación es de lo más indecorosa —añadió con vergüenza.

—No puede ser peor que el desastre que deja mi vieja cuando cocina.

Una parte de la mente de Momo dudó, ¿acaso Bakugou había dicho eso para hacerla sentir mejor? No estaba segura y era poco probable, así que simplemente decidió abrir la puerta. De esta manera, ambos contemplaron el desastre que había en la habitación, en donde todos los libros estaban regados en el suelo junto con las repisas del estante, por lo que si antes era estrecho el cuarto, ahora lo era aún más.

—Tenemos que avanzar con cuidado —advirtió Momo—, no tenemos mucho espacio por el cual ca…

La muchacha interrumpió su oración al ver cómo Bakugou pisaba sin miramiento todos sus libros y caminaba en dirección al librero.

—Para ser una maldita niña rica mimada, tus muebles son un pedazo de porquería —gruñó el rubio tocando el estante.

—¡Es que este librero ha estado en mi familia por generaciones! —explicó Yaoyorozu.

—¿Y eso qué? Tú deberías ser capaz de hacer muebles resistentes con tu maldito quirk —contestó Bakugou—. Es más, todos tus malditos muebles deberías haberlos hecho tú y así tu habitación no sería tan jodidamente estrecha.

—¡Pero la economía! —se alarmó Momo—. ¡Y el valor familiar!

—La economía es una mierda y al valor familiar que le vayan dando.

El chico se agachó, tomó una de las repisas y la ensambló en el librero.

—Si quieres que esta porquería dure, entonces tengo que ir a buscar unos clavos de media pulgada…

Apenas Bakugou volteó, se encontró con que Yaoyorozu tenía las mejillas infladas en señal de protesta y sostenía en sus manos un martillo y unos clavos recién hechos.

—Que rápida —masculló Bakugou entre dientes arrebatándole las herramientas.

—Acabo de comer helado —señaló Momo seriamente, desinflando sus mejillas.

La joven aspirante a héroe observó al muchacho clavar rápidamente las repisas.

—¿Necesi…?

—Puedo hacerlo solo —interrumpió groseramente Bakugou.

Yaoyorozu decidió sentarse en su cama. _"Bakugou es una persona muy burda, sin embargo, me está ayudando. Creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es ofrecerle un poco de té"._ La chica se acercó a otro de sus muebles y extrajo los materiales necesarios. Se decidió por hacer un té negro, pero como no quería que quedara muy simple, le agregó algunas especias.

Cuando la muchacha mezclaba las hierbas, una voz la interrumpió.

—Ya terminé de ensamblar y reafirmar tu basura. Ahora dime en qué orden van los putos libros —demandó Bakugou.

—No te preocupes, yo puedo ordenarlos —replicó Momo siguiendo con su labor.

—No digas estupideces, yo los ordenaré. Así que dime el jodido orden —insistió.

—Bueno, suelo dejar los libros en japonés en la parte más alta, luego los que están en alemán e inglés y, al final, los rusos —informó.

—Eso es muy fácil, ¿los ordenas por colores? —gruñó Bakugou tomando dos libros con cubierta verde.

—Correcto. De hecho, cada color representa…

—No me importa —volvió a interrumpir para empezar a colocar los libros en el estante.

Yaoyorozu volvió a inflar sus mejillas en señal de protesta. No le gustaba que la interrumpieran, pero nuevamente debería estar agradecida. Bakugou estaba haciendo todo el trabajo. _"Será mejor que me apresure con la preparación del té"._

Con una coordinación perfecta, cada uno terminó su tarea al mismo tiempo.

—Listo, terminé de ordenar todos tus malditos libros. Me largo de aquí.

—Espera, Bakugou —detuvo la chica sirviendo rápidamente una taza de té—. Antes de que te vayas, quisiera expresarte mi agradecimiento por haberme ayudado en cubrir los errores de mi torpeza a través de esta taza de té recién preparado.

Bakugou no dijo nada y aceptó la taza que Yaomomo le ofrecía. Se sentó en la banqueta, origen de todo el desastre, y bebió un sorbo. La chica, sentada todavía en su cama, también bebió su té.

" _Simple, pero no está mal"_ pensó Momo _"Creo que es un buen trabajo a pesar de las prisas con el que lo preparé"_.

Fue en ese instante en el que ella decidió mirar nuevamente a su compañero para intentar captar su reacción al tomar el té. Mas, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Bakugou sostenía una taza vacía, la cual observaba con el ceño muy fruncido.

La chica abrió la boca con asombro. El té estaba recién hecho, ¡el agua estaba caliente! ¿Cómo lo bebió tan rápido?

—¿Bakugou, cómo estaba el té? ¿No estaba muy caliente? ¿Quieres que te sirva otra taza?

Sin decir nada, Bakugou la miró a ella y le entregó la taza vacía en clara señal de que le sirviera otra vez. Yaoyorozu no perdió tiempo y le sirvió rápidamente más humeante té. En el lapsus de tiempo en el que la muchacha volvió a dejar la tetera en el mueble en donde estaba y volteó a ver su explosivo compañero, nuevamente notó con sorpresa cómo la taza de Bakugou estaba vacía.

El chico se puso de pie, se acercó a ella y le devolvió la taza para luego caminar en dirección a la puerta.

—¡Bakugou, espera! Muchas gracias por todo y… eh… ¿Te gustó el té?

Kacchan gruñó algo inentendible y salió de la habitación. La protagonista no entendió qué acababa de suceder.

" _¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Acaso no le gustó el té? Sí…, eso tiene que ser. Por eso se lo tomó tan rápido, ya que así no podría saborearlo. ¡Claro! Debido a ello, pidió una segunda taza para asegurarse del mal sabor. ¡Tiene sentido desde esta perspectiva!_

 _Pero si no le gustó, debió habérmelo dicho, a menos que el té haya sido tan malo que prefirió no gastar saliva ¡Rayos! ¡Después de todo lo que me ayudó, yo le sirvo el peor té del mundo! Debe pensar que soy un monstruo…"_.

De la misma manera, la chica continuó divagando un tiempo más.

Mientras tanto, en el primer piso.

—¡Deku, bastardo! ¡Todas las ventanas de la parte superior están sucias! —rugió Bakugou.

—Pe-pero Kacchan, yo no alcanzo las partes más altas —se intentó justificar Midoriya. _"Además, Iida le prohibió a Uraraka ayudarme"._

—¡Pues no me importa! ¡Ahora te vas a subir en mis hombros y limpiarás esas jodidas ventanas! ¡Si lo haces mal, te reventaré las rodillas a explosiones y después te mataré!

—Bu-bueno —dijo Midoriya con miedo.

Definitivamente, no hay nada más sano que el trabajo en equipo.

* * *

Era un nuevo día y una chica abrió sus ojos con emoción.

—¡Que grandiosa es la mañana al despertar nuevamente en esta enorme mansión! —exclamó Uraraka extendiendo sus brazos con alegría—. ¡Estoy segura de que todos tendrán una mañana tan maravillosa como la que yo estoy teniendo!

La chica se aseó y vistió con prisa para bajar rápidamente las escaleras y encontrarse con sus amigos antes de ir a clase. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con sólo una persona en la cocina.

—Buenos días, Uraraka. Te despertaste temprano —saludó Yaoyorozu con amabilidad, aunque se le podían notar unas leves ojeras.

—¡Yaomomo! ¿Estás haciendo el desayuno? ¿Puedes servirme primero? —expresó la chica al ver que su amiga había hecho varios tipos de té, además de una gran variedad de galletas.

—Lo siento mucho, pero esto no es el desayuno —negó Momo—. Esto es para la merienda una vez que regresemos de clase.

—¿Qué? ¿Y lo estás haciendo ahora? —preguntó Uraraka con incredulidad mientras deslizaba su mano izquierda sigilosamente para alcanzar el plato de las galletas.

—Estoy buscando la combinación perfecta —explicó Yaoyorozu alejando el plato con galletas de Uraraka.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Pasó algo en tu habitación ayer? —continuó la castaña, mientras se volvía a acercar al plato de galletas.

—N-no, ayer no pasó nada de lo que deba avergonzarme —respondió inseguramente Momo volteando hacia otro lado.

—¡Yaomomo, puedes confiar en mí! ¡Ya he lidiado con Bakugou antes! —insistió Uraraka sacando una galleta con una sonrisa de victoria.

Momo se perdió en sus pensamientos un instante. _"Uraraka tiene razón. Ella ya ha lidiado con Bakugou en el pasado. Soportó todas las explosiones que el chico le mandaba durante su combate en el festival deportivo y, después de todo ese castigo, él la llamó por su nombre, la cual es una señal inequívoca de amistad. Es por ello que estoy haciendo esto. Para mostrar mi máxima gratitud hacia Bakugou le voy a ofrecer mi amistad, aunque ello signifique soportar algunas explosiones"._

—¿Uraraka, puedo hacerte una pregunta? —inicio la pelinegra volviendo a mirar a su amiga.

—Sí, claro. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras —afirmó Uraraka, quien justo en ese instante se iba a echar la galleta en la boca.

—¿Qué sentiste en tu pecho cuando tuviste tu encuentro con Bakugou? — _"Ya que sufriste muchas explosiones cerca del abdomen y me preocupa mi salud"_ añadió Yaoyorozu en su mente.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —inquirió una alterada Uraraka que empezaba a ponerse roja, pero sin soltar la galleta—. ¿Qué impresión estaba dando? ¿Acaso parecía interesada? ¿Qué opina el resto? ¿Y Deku? ¡Es mentira! No lo de Deku, digo, ¡sí! Digo… pero… ¡No sé! ¡Es tu opinión! ¡No puedes forzarme a que te diga!

En ese instante, Uraraka se percató de que ya no tenía la galleta en su mano, sino que ésta flotaba a unos metros de distancia.

—Lo siento, Uraraka, pero la que pestañea, pierde —se escuchó decir la voz de Hagakure.

—¡Esa es mi galleta! —reclamó la castaña con resolución, pareciendo haber olvidado lo que acababa de pasar con Momo—. ¡Devuélvemela!

—¡Oblígame! —exclamó Hagakure empezando a correr para posteriormente ser perseguida por Uraraka.

Yaoyorozu suspiró. _"Que mala suerte, Uraraka no respondió a mi pregunta. Bueno, supongo que no será nada que Recovery Girl no pueda sanar"_ pensó mientras terminaba de escoger las galletas y el té para la tarde _._ En ese momento, otro estudiante llegó a donde estaba la protagonista.

—Buenos días —saludó Todoroki con calma.

—Buenos días, Todoroki —contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué hay tantas galletas y té? —cuestionó el muchacho.

—Estaba seleccionando mis mejores galletas y mi mejor té para la merienda del día de hoy después de clases a la que estás cordialmente invitado —informó Yaoyorozu—. Además, como ya seleccioné las galletas y el té que voy a utilizar, nos podemos comer el resto como desayuno antes de ir a clase.

—Muy bien, muchas gracias —dijo Todoroki para después tomar una galleta y comérsela—. Están deliciosas.

—Si te gustan esas, espera a las de la merienda. Serán mucho mejores —afirmó la chica con orgullo—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta que me respondas con toda sinceridad?

—De acuerdo —aceptó—. Crea tu pregunta.

¿Todoroki hizo una broma? Ella no estaba segura. De todas maneras, decidió interrogar.

—Si algo no te agrada ¿tú lo dirías?

—Así es, lo diría —respondió para después echarse otra galleta a la boca.

—Dime, ahora: Si la acción de una persona te desagrada muchísimo y estimaras que es la peor ofensa que te ha hecho ¿tú considerarías la posibilidad de no hablarle jamás a esa persona?

—Sí, lo consideraría —contestó Todoroki pensando en su padre.

—Y una última pregunta: ¿Tú crees que pueda surgir la amistad entre dos combatientes después de una ardua batalla?

—Sí, estoy totalmente convencido de ello —dijo rememorando su combate contra Midoriya en el festival deportivo.

—Muchas gracias, Todoroki. Me has ayudado mucho —habló Yaoyorozu haciéndole una reverencia.

—No hay problema, me gusta ayudar —respondió Todoroki con una leve sonrisa.

" _Está decidido"_ pensó Momo _"Gracias a Todoroki ya no tengo más dudas. Mi plan será ejecutado a la perfección: En primer lugar, voy a servir una magnífica merienda con mis mejores té y galletas, a la cual todos estarán invitados para evitar malentendidos. En ese momento, le serviré a Bakugou en una taza especial, la que tendrá escrito "Para mi amigo" en ruso como mensaje subliminal. En segundo lugar, una vez acabada la comida, desafiaré a Bakugou a un duro duelo de entrenamiento, en donde tendré que mostrar toda mi fortaleza para que al final, cuando ambos estemos exhaustos, él diga mi nombre y acepte la amistad que yo estoy ofreciendo. Así podré agradecerle apropiadamente por haberme ayudado con mi librero y, al mismo tiempo, disculparme por la ofensa del mal té que le serví ayer. Mi plan es perfecto"._

En esos momentos, más personas llegaron hacia donde se encontraban Yaoyorozu y Todoroki.

—¡Oigan, todos! —gritó fuerte Mina—. ¡Yaomomo preparó galletas para el desayuno y hay muchas!

Todos los estudiantes se abalanzaron hacia las galletas, exceptuando a Bakugou y Midoriya, quienes se levantaban más tarde, puesto que seguían castigados y tenían que limpiar después. Los alumnos de la clase 1-A comían y agradecían a Yaoyorozu y ésta sólo les contestaba con una sonrisa.

" _Prepárate, Bakugou. Después de esta tarde, serás mi amigo"._

* * *

El día avanzó con normalidad, salvo por el hecho de que Uraraka y Hagakure fueron castigadas por llegar tarde a clase, pero como la primera clase le correspondía a Present Mic, el castigo consistía en cantar frente a todos… en inglés.

Durante la tarde, el grupo de estudiantes se dirigió al edificio de dormitorios, en donde pudieron presenciar la anormal escena de Bakugou usando un mandil blanco, barriendo la entrada del edificio.

—Bienvenidos, malditos bastardos —gruñó Bakugou como saludo—. Límpiense los pies antes de entrar o los mataré.

Una vez dentro del edificio, Momo se encaminó rápidamente a su dormitorio para dejar su material escolar y después bajó hacia la cocina para servir la merienda que había preparado. Mientras caminaba por el primer piso pasó junto a Midoriya, quien murmuraba.

—Ojalá Kacchan no se dé cuenta de que confundí las borlas de cortina color nieve con las de color hueso…

" _Pobre Midoriya, debe estar muy estresado. Pero cuando Bakugou sea mi amigo, le pediré que no lo moleste tanto"_ pensó Yaoyorozu.

Ya en la cocina, comenzó a sacar las galletas, las cuales había guardado cuidadosamente en algún mueble que los otros no sabían que existía ¿Lo habrá hecho ella? Nunca lo sabremos.

—¿Yaomomo, qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Kaminari curioso mientras se acercaba junto a Sero.

—Chicos, que bueno que llegan —dijo la joven sonriendo—. El día de hoy he preparado una merienda especial a la que todos están invitados ¿Serían tan amables de ayudarme a servir la mesa?

—¿Una merienda especial? —repitió Kaminari emocionado.

—¡Primero obtuve un 40 en "Historia de heroísmo" y ahora tenemos una merienda especial! ¡Este día cada vez se pone mejor y mejor! —exclamó Sero entusiasmado.

—¿Sólo obtuviste un 40? Pues yo tuve un 42, palurdo inculto —se burló Kaminari.

" _Yo obtuve un 100. En cuanto forje mi amistad con Bakugou, prometo que los ayudaré a estudiar"_ pensó Yaoyorozu.

Ella terminó de sacar las galletas y las acomodó en cuatro grandes platos, los cuales fueron llevados a la mesa por sus dos ayudantes. La chica también preparó cinco teteras con su mejor combinación de té, las que de igual manera fueron posicionadas en la mesa.

En cuanto Momo pasó junto a la mesa, pudo notar que varios de sus compañeros ya se habían sentado, como Uraraka, quien estaba entre dos puestos vacíos justo frente al plato de galletas con chocolate.

—¡Muchas gracias, Yaomomo! —dijo Uraraka en cuanto la vio—. ¡Tenía muchas ganas de comer galletas después del incidente de la mañana!

La chica de la gravedad cero estiró su brazo derecho para alcanzar una galleta cuando súbitamente su mano fue golpeada por una varilla que Momo acababa de crear.

—Nadie sacará una galleta hasta que estemos todos sentados —replicó Yaoyorozu.

—¿Voy a tener que esperar más? —se quejó Uraraka con desánimo sobándose la mano.

—Así es —confirmó Momo con severidad.

—No te preocupes, Yaomomo —tranquilizó Jirou, quien estaba sentada frente a Uraraka, junto a Ashido—. Yo me encargaré de que nadie coma hasta que estemos todos.

—Gracias —respondió Momo mientras seguía su camino hacia la entrada, en donde se encontraba su objetivo.

—¡Vamos, Bakugou, no seas así! ¡Yaomomo hizo merienda para todos! —intentaba animar Kirishima, quien estaba viendo cómo Bakugou podaba algunas plantas.

—No me importa —escupió Bakugou—. Todavía tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Hola, chicos —saludó Momo—. Apresúrense y vayan a la mesa, que ya está todo servido.

—¡Ya dije que no voy a ir! —reiteró Bakugou con enfado.

" _Sabía que se negaría al primer llamado debido a la ofensa que cometí el día de ayer. Por esto, utilizaré mi argumento A"_ pensó Yaoyorozu.

—Pero es una merienda muy especial, puesto que he preparado mi mejor té —recalcó Momo con una sonrisa.

Bakugou se quedó quieto, dejó las tijeras de podar enterradas en un arbusto, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

—¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó Kirishima.

—¡Al baño, a lavarme las jodidas manos! —gritó Bakugou.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó Kirishima—. Iré a guardar lugares.

" _¡Maravilloso! ¡Dio resultado!"_ pensó la chica con emoción _"¡Ya siento que me está perdonando! Ahora sólo debo asegurarme de que tome un buen té y que coma las mejores galletas"._

La muchacha se encaminó hacia la mesa, en donde pudo observar con satisfacción que todos sus compañeros estaban sentados a excepción de Midoriya y Bakugou. Fue entonces que se percató de un pequeño detalle: Uraraka tenía sus dos manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, sin embargo, había levantado un dedo en cada una para evitar activar su quirk y ocasionar un desastre.

" _Pero qué considerada"_ pensó Momo con dulzura.

—Oye, Kaminari —llamó Jirou—. Olvidaste colocar las tazas.

—¡Es cierto! —se exaltó Kaminari—. ¡Soy un zafio!

—No hay problema —se apresuró a decir Momo, dejando la varilla sobre la mesa—. Cuando les sirva el té, a cada uno de ustedes le haré una taza especial —señaló mientras hacía una taza y se la pasaba a Jirou.

—¡Wow, muchas gracias! —contestó Jirou feliz—. ¿Qué es esto que tiene escrito? —inquirió indicando unas extrañas letras que había en la taza.

—Es tu nombre en ruso. Me pareció un lindo detalle —explicó Yaoyorozu, al tiempo en que hacía otra taza para Ashido—. Así serán sus nuevas tazas personalizadas.

La chica le fue entregando su taza personalizada a cada estudiante, haciendo tiempo mientras esperaba a Bakugou. Ya había creado la de Iida y justo iba a empezar a crear la de Uraraka cuando Bakugou apareció en escena y se sentó junto a su amigo Kirishima, quedando curiosamente junto a Ochako.

—¡No! —saltó la castaña—. ¡Yo había guardado ese lugar para Deku!

—¿Qué? —dijo Bakugou acercándose a Uraraka de forma intimidante.

La chica le sostuvo la mirada desafiante un segundo antes de recordar la pregunta que Momo le había hecho esa mañana: "¿Qué sentiste en tu pecho cuando tuviste tu encuentro con Bakugou?". Uraraka se sonrojó por la vergüenza, se puso de pie de un salto y miró acusadoramente a sus compañeros.

—¡Casi me confunden, pero no lograrán que hable! —gritó para después huir del lugar.

En ese instante, apareció Midoriya, el cual venía de lavarse las manos y observó con extrañeza cómo Uraraka escapaba.

—¡Oye, Midoriya! —llamó Ashido con decisión—. ¡Ve tras Uraraka o no podremos comer!

—¿Qué? ¡B-bueno! —aceptó al chico para después correr tras su amiga.

" _Que extraño, eso no me lo esperaba. No importa, estoy segura de que Midoriya la convencerá de volver"_ pensó Yaoyorozu.

—Toma, Bakugou. Ésta es para ti —dijo Momo creando la taza con el mensaje subliminal.

El muchacho, por su parte, no dijo nada.

—Oye, Bakugou, en serio ¿qué le hiciste a la pobre Uraraka? —preguntó Kirishima recibiendo su taza personalizada.

—¡Se fue sola! —respondió Bakugou de mala gana.

—¡Eres un maldito egoísta! ¡Las quieres todas para ti! —acusó Mineta exaltado.

—¡¿Quieres pelea, jodido enano de mierda?! —rugió Bakugou.

—¡Ya, tranquilos! —dijo Kaminari, quien ya tenía su taza—. Seguramente es un malentendido. Muchas chicas han huido de mí también cuando les digo cosas.

—Eres un estúpido, Kaminari —respondió Jirou.

—Tranquilos, compañeros —alzó la voz Iida—. Ahora que todos los presentes tenemos nuestras tazas personalizadas, será mejor que sirvamos el té antes de que se enfríe para no ofender a nuestra querida compañera Yaoyorozu.

—Es cierto —habló la aludida—. Hagakure, Jirou ¿pueden ayudarme a servir?

—Claro —respondieron las chicas, cada una tomando una tetera.

Momo se apresuró y le sirvió sin dudar a Bakugou primero, dejando su taza rebosante.

—Espero que te guste —añadió Yaoyorozu con una sonrisa.

Y, para no hacer malentendidos, le sirvió rápidamente a Kirishima y Kaminari. De esta manera, las tres chicas les sirvieron a todos sus compañeros presentes para posteriormente dejar nuevamente las teteras sobre la mesa. El rubio eléctrico miró detenidamente su taza y la comparó con la de su pelirrojo compañero.

—Oye, Kirishima, te sirvieron más. Te la cambio —dijo Kaminari intercambiando las tazas.

—¡Claro que no! ¿No te das cuenta de que las tazas son personalizadas? Es poco masculino hacer berrinches por una taza de té —replicó Kirishima, volviendo a intercambiar las tazas.

—¡Vamos, nadie se dará cuenta! ¡Ni siquiera entendemos lo que dicen las tazas! —refutó Kaminari tomando la taza de Kirishima dispuesto a beber un sorbo.

—¡Oye, suelta eso! —exclamó Kirishima tomando su taza y empezando a forcejear con Kaminari.

—¡No! ¡Si alcanzo a beber, entonces será mía! —gritó Kaminari estirando los labios.

Kirishima instintivamente activó su quirk, dispuesto a pelear, pero terminó por romper la taza al apretar demasiado fuerte.

—¡Kirishima, malvado! ¡Quemaste mi mano! —saltó Kaminari, sujetando la mano en donde le había caído té caliente.

—¡Cállense los dos! ¡Malditos inútiles! —vociferó Bakugou poniéndose abruptamente de pie—. ¡Ahora debo limpiar su jodido desastre!

Momo se sobresaltó debido al alboroto. _"Debo tranquilizarme, es sólo un pequeño contratiempo con fácil solución"._

—Kaminari, eres un idiota. ¿Cómo se te ocurre romper la taza de Kirishima? —regañó Jirou.

—¿Acaso yo hice que Kirishima activara su quirk? —replicó Kaminari colocándose una mano en el pecho con fingida indignación.

—Sí —contestó a coro el grupo de estudiantes.

—Al menos podrían habérmelo dicho disimuladamente —se quejó Kaminari—. En cualquier caso, creo que me quedaré con mi taza —anunció tomándola con ambas manos—. ¡A menos que alguien la quiera cambiar! —añadió con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Chicos, lo lamento! —se escuchó decir a Uraraka mientras se acercaba a la mesa corriendo, seguida por Midoriya—. ¡No debí haberme ido así!

Cuando ya estaba cerca de la mesa, la chica tropezó con una arruga en la alfombra (que se suponía que Midoriya debía limpiar) y cayó, pasando a empujar a Kaminari en el acto. El muchacho, al sentir el impacto, sobrecargó su quirk e hizo estallar su taza.

—Wheeeeeeey… —musitó el chico al ver los trozos rotos y el té derramado sobre la mesa.

—¡Bastarda tramposa! ¡Tú también quieres joder mi maldito día! —acusó Bakugou.

—¡No fue mi intención! —exclamó Uraraka incorporándose rápidamente del suelo—. ¡Yo ayudaré a limpiar! —añadió estirando su mano hacia la mesa.

—Yo puedo hacerlo… —habló débilmente Midoriya.

—¡Cállate, Deku! —rugió Bakugou—. ¡Seguramente todo esto es tu culpa!

—¡No le hables así a Deku! —saltó Uraraka dándole un manotazo a la mesa.

Yaoyorozu observó con horror cómo lentamente la mesa empezaba a flotar ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes, hasta el punto en que el mueble llegó casi a la altura del techo.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —exclamó Uraraka apenada al tiempo en que juntaba las yemas de sus dedos para desactivar su quirk.

—¡No, Uraraka, espera! —intentó detener Momo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Toda la mesa cayó de golpe, destrozándose y rompiendo todo lo que había sobre ella.

—¡MALDITA BASTARDA! —bramó Bakugou haciendo pequeñas explosiones en ambas manos, mirando los trozos de lo que antes fue su taza en el suelo.

—¡Fue un accidente! —gritó Uraraka mientras se daba media vuelta y empezaba a correr.

—¡NO HUYAS, COBARDE! —rugió Bakugou persiguiéndola.

—¡Kacchan, espera! ¡Yo limpiaré todo, pero no causen otro desastre! —exclamó Midoriya siguiendo rápidamente a su amigo de la infancia.

—¡Deténganse ahí y no peleen! —les ordenó Iida, uniéndose también a la persecución.

—¡Vamos, Mina! ¡No nos podemos perder esto! —animó Hagakure siguiendo emocionadamente a sus compañeros junto a Ashido.

—Este ciertamente fue el oscuro banquete de la locura —pronunció Tokoyami seriamente.

Por su parte, Yaoyorozu, al ver todo el desastre, se retiró a su habitación en silencio.

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas y Yaoyorozu seguía tirada sobre su cama, escondiendo su cabeza entre las almohadas. _"Todo fue un desastre. Seguramente Bakugou piensa que fue culpa mía, porque yo lo organicé todo. Ahora debe creer que soy la peor persona del mundo. Nunca seremos amigos"._

La chica sacó su cabeza de entre las almohadas y miró a través de la ventana. Ya era de noche, probablemente era la hora de la cena. Se puso de pie, inspiró hondo y bajó con la esperanza de no toparse con Bakugou.

Aunque sería muy interesante la narración de cómo Yaoyorozu bajaba uno a uno los escalones desde el quinto piso, digamos mejor que ya estaba abajo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a tres personas en la cocina que al parecer estaban terminando de hacer la cena para toda la clase.

—¡Uraraka, Kaminari, Kirishima! —habló Yaoyorozu con asombro—. ¿Qué hacen preparando la cena? — _"Yo pensaba ir a comer a la cafetería"_ añadió en sus pensamientos.

En cuanto los nombrados notaron su presencia, se acercaron inmediatamente a ella y le hicieron una reverencia.

—¡Lo sentimos mucho! —dijeron—. ¡Por nuestra culpa se arruinó tu merienda!

—Salió coordinado, el ensayo funcionó —agregó Kaminari emocionado en voz baja.

—Cállate, Kaminari —le regañó Kirishima entre susurros.

—Oh, no tienen de qué disculparse. Sé que no era vuestra intención —les contestó Yaoyorozu con dulzura.

—¡Aún así, lo sentimos mucho! —reiteraron los tres estudiantes.

—Bueno, están perdonados —respondió Momo.

—¡Muchas gracias, Yaomomo! —dijo Uraraka enderezándose junto con los chicos—. Por favor, ve a tomar asiento en los sillones.

—Ya que, por ahora, no tenemos mesa —acotó Kaminari sonriendo.

—Cállate, Kaminari —volvió a regañar Kirishima.

—¡De cena hemos preparado curry! —anunció Uraraka—. ¡Está delicioso!

—Aunque quedó un poco amargo —comentó Kaminari.

Ésta vez, Kirishima se limitó a mirar a su amigo con reproche.

—Yo preparé un poco de té —informó el pelirrojo.

Yaomomo sonrió y se encaminó a los sillones. La chica se tensó al notar que, en donde antes estaba la mesa, se encontraba Bakugou limpiando los últimos rastros del desastre. En cuanto el muchacho la miró, ella detuvo su andar de golpe.

—¿Ese trío de inútiles ya se disculpó contigo? —inquirió Bakugou reanudando su labor.

—Sí, lo acaban de hacer —contestó Yaoyorozu.

—Bien —gruñó—. Ahora sólo falta que sirvan la mierda que están cocinando para que se acabe este jodido día.

La muchacha se percató de que la conversación no iba a seguir, así que continuó su camino hacia los sillones, en donde se encontraban sus amigas. _"¿Acaso Bakugou los habrá presionado para que se disculpen? ¿Será que aún existe la posibilidad de que seamos… amigos?"._

—¡Yaomomo! ¡Siéntate aquí! —llamó Jirou señalando un puesto vacío junto a ella.

—Llegas justo a tiempo —acotó Hagakure, una vez que Momo se acomodó en el lugar—. Ya van a servir la cena y también va a comenzar nuestra novela turca favorita.

—¿Cómo? Creí que veríamos nuestra novela mexicana favorita —se quejó Ashido.

—Pues lo siento mucho, pero yo tengo el control remoto —contestó Hagakure alzando el objeto en cuestión.

Yaoyorozu sonrió, disfrutaba la compañía de sus amigas. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente los platos con curry fueron servidos.

—Aquí tienes, Yaomomo —le dijo Uraraka extendiéndole el plato con alimento a la nombrada.

—Gracias —contestó Momo, recibiéndolo.

En ese instante, sus ojos pudieron observar cómo Kirishima le servía un plato con abundante curry a Bakugou.

—Aquí tienes, hombre. Te servimos más a modo de disculpa —explicó Kirishima—. Espero que te guste.

—Más les vale que tenga buen sabor, insectos —amenazó Bakugou.

—¡Oye, Yaomomo! Te tenemos una sorpresa —le llamó la atención Jirou.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué se trata? —cuestionó la muchacha.

—¡Te alegrará saber que Kouda salvó una de tus teteras! —reveló Jirou con una sonrisa.

En ese momento apareció el aludido con una de las teteras en sus manos.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué maravilloso! —expresó Momo con gran alegría, pues había usado todo su té para la merienda—. ¡Kouda, muchas gracias! ¡Por favor, permíteme servirte una taza!

Yaoyorozu dejó su plato de comida a un lado, tomó la tetera, que anteriormente fue calentada, creó una taza y le sirvió sin dudar a su compañero, el cual se había limitado a asentir tímidamente. Posteriormente, la chica se volteó hacia sus amigas.

—¿Alguien más quisiera degustar una cálida taza de esta infusión de té?

—Por favor, Momo-chan, sírvete tú primero —respondió Tsuyu—. Te veías muy estresada después del incidente de la merienda.

—¡Sí, eso! —apoyó Uraraka, mientras las demás asentían.

—Bueno, si insisten —dijo Momo creándose una taza que curiosamente tenía el diseño de su traje de héroe y sirviéndose.

Toda la calma que se había generado hasta el momento se vio interrumpida por un grito.

—¡Kirishima! —llamó Bakugou

—¿Qué pasa, hombre?

—¡Tu té es una mierda!

—Vamos, no puede ser lo peor que hayas tomado —se despreocupó el pelirrojo, volviendo a su plato de comida.

—Eh… Bakugou —interrumpió Yaoyorozu dejando su taza sobre una mesita y acercándose al muchacho—. Si gustas té, yo puedo servirte de éste —señaló alzando su tetera.

Bakugou se quedó en silencio, mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

" _¿No querrá té? ¿Lo habré ofendido por interrumpir su casual conversación con Kirishima?"_ pensaba Momo. Pero la chica dejó esos pensamientos a un lado y, como una heroína, decidió arriesgarse. Creó una taza y la llenó con té para después ofrecérsela a su compañero.

Bakugou gruñó, tomó la taza (ya que si se la hubiese arrebatado, le podría haber salpicado té caliente a ambos), la acercó a sus labios y bebió un sorbo. El chico se volteó y volvió a vociferar.

—¡Kirishima!

—¿Qué pasa, hombre? —inquirió el nombrado que ya sentía un déjà vu.

—¡Esta porquería de curry está amarga!

—¿Es que te vas a quejar de todo?

Bakugou miró a su amigo con odio, pero se limitó a beber otro sorbo de té. Momo, por su parte, retornó con sus amigas y el resto de la cena transcurrió con normalidad.

Una vez que la chica hubo regresado a su habitación, nuevos pensamientos asaltaban su mente. _"Creo que estoy más confundida que antes. ¿Bakugou en verdad estará enojado conmigo? Porque me habla muy poco, lo cual es un claro signo de desprecio. Aún así, aceptó mi taza de té después de todo el incidente de la tarde. Aunque claro, no me dio las gracias, pero tampoco vi que lo escupiera. Esto está resultando más complejo de lo que creí, necesito un buen consejo, un consejo que sólo un amigo de la infancia me puede dar"._

* * *

Al día siguiente, Momo despertó con una sonrisa, ya que la primera clase de la mañana sería "Historia japonesa avanzada I", clase en la cual ella sobresalía. Se alistó con calma y bajó a desayunar. No tenía prisa en hablar con Midoriya, pues sabía que el chico se levantaba más tarde para limpiar.

En cuanto llegó al área común pasó a escuchar varias conversaciones mientras avanzaba por el lugar.

—… y anoche volví a soñar con galletas —le decía Uraraka a Iida con seriedad—. Esto es una maldición, pues estuve muy cerca de comerme una galleta ayer.

Por su parte, el presidente de la clase se limitaba a escuchar lo que decía su amiga.

—… lo más raro era que seguía quejándose, ¡pero cada vez que tomaba un sorbo, insultaba menos! —comentaba extrañado Kirishima.

—Bueno, si ya está más tranquilo, es el momento perfecto para decirle que nuestra banda debe llamarse "Los Bakubros" —respondió Kaminari con decisión. Sero y Kirishima asintieron ante la idea.

Yaoyorozu alcanzó a escuchar una última conversación pasajera antes de llegar a su destino.

—… y entonces, cuando corrí la cortina, vi sus enormes… —La chica decidió alejarse rápidamente, puesto que no quería terminar de escuchar lo que decía Mineta.

La muchacha finalmente llegó a su destino: la cocina, en donde Todoroki se encontraba comiendo su desayuno estilo japonés acompañado de otras personas.

—Buenos días —saludó Momo con cortesía.

—Buenos días —respondió Todoroki.

—¡Buenos días, Yaomomo! —exclamaron al unísono Mina y Hagakure.

—Buenos días —dijo Satou—. Hoy preparé cupcakes ¿Quieres uno?

—Muchas gracias, lo acepto con gusto —accedió Yaoyorozu recibiendo el dulce.

—Te ves más animada el día de hoy —comentó Todoroki.

—Ciertamente me siento con más energía —admitió Momo comiendo el dulce con un tenedor para cupcakes que creó.

—Oye, Yaomomo. Últimamente has creado muchas cosas —señaló Ashido.

—Como tazas, la varilla y el tenedor que estás usando ahora —acotó Hagakure.

—Creo recordar que una vez dijiste que no creabas tantas cosas para no afectar a la economía —habló Todoroki.

Momo se acordó de algo que le habían dicho al inicio del capítulo: "La economía es una mierda".

—Sí, bueno, supongo que crear unos pequeños objetos no afectará mucho —contestó Yaoyorozu restándole importancia.

Sus amigos la miraron en silencio y decidieron seguir desayunando tranquilamente.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y Momo se sentía orgullosa de sobresalir en cada una, lo cual elevaba su confianza, la cual iba a necesitar más tarde. Al terminar las clases, la chica se apresuró al edificio de los dormitorios, en donde encontró a Midoriya podando unos arbustos.

—Rayos, no me está quedando simétrico. Kacchan se molestará de nuevo —susurraba para sí.

—¿Midoriya, puedo tomar un minuto de tu tiempo? —inquirió Yaoyorozu captando la atención del protagonista del manga.

—Ah, sí, por supuesto, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? —contestó amablemente Midoriya.

—Verás, es de suma importancia que me respondas una duda sobre un tema que sólo tú y Bakugou saben.

La chica clavó su mirada en Midoriya, quien empezó a sudar nerviosamente _"Oh no ¿Acaso Yaoyorozu-san se habrá dado cuenta del origen de mi quirk? Claro, tiene sentido, ella es la más lista de la clase. Soy un tonto"_ eran los pensamientos que lo atormentaban.

—Quiero que me digas cómo saber qué cosas le gustan a Bakugou —soltó Momo desviando la mirada.

Midoriya soltó el aire que no había notado que estaba reteniendo.

—Qué alivio, no era sobre mi quirk —dijo sin pensar.

—¿Tu quirk tiene algo que ver? —cuestionó Yaoyorozu arqueando una ceja—. ¿Por eso Bakugou siempre parece estar enojado contigo a pesar de que sean amigos de la infancia?

—¡No, no! No tiene nada que ver —se apresuró a decir Midoriya—. Kacchan siempre ha sido muy explosivo respecto a sus emociones: lo que no le gusta, lo grita a viva voz.

—¿Y lo que le gusta?

—Él no suele expresar abiertamente lo que le gusta, pero si lo observas fijamente puedes notar algunas señales, como por ejemplo: siempre come callado cuando es comida picante, a menos que él considere que no sea buena o que lo molesten —explicó Midoriya—. Mientras peor encuentre el sabor, más gritará.

—Ya veo, ¿y tú has notado otras señales de Bakugou? —continuó Momo.

—Claro que sí, las tengo anotadas en mi libreta —dijo el chico sacando la libreta de su bolsillo.

—¿Todo lo que observas de Bakugou lo escribes ahí? —interrogó.

—Escribo acerca de todos —corrigió Midoriya con una sonrisa mientras buscaba las páginas acerca de su amigo.

Momo alcanzó a leer los nombres de varios compañeros mientras Midoriya pasaba las páginas, incluyendo el suyo, el cual estaba en tres páginas, aunque no era nada comparado con las de Todoroki: ¡cinco páginas con dibujos incluidos!

—Aquí está —anunció el muchacho señalando un párrafo—. A pesar de que hagan cosas que le gustan, Kacchan jamás deja de fruncir el ceño. No obstante, su expresión facial es mucho más relajada comparada con otras situaciones. Aunque no sonríe, dado que sólo lo hace cuando se enfrenta a un desafío. Ejemplos: "Análisis pelea contra Uraraka"; "Análisis pelea contra Todoroki".

—Entonces, el té que yo le di a Bakugou, por el cual no me dijo nada pero bebió con calma… ¿significa que le gustó?

—Bueno, según mis estudios, si no se quejó acerca de lo que estaba comiendo (o bebiendo, en este caso), implica que le gustó —certificó Midoriya cerrando su libreta.

—¡Ya veo! —exclamó la chica—. Considerando lo que ocurrió en mi habitación y lo que pasó anoche, entonces todavía tengo una oportunidad con Bakugou.

—¡¿Qué?! —se escuchó un grito detrás de Yaoyorozu—. ¡¿Qué ocurrió en tu habitación y anoche?! ¡Primero Midoriya con la chica de labios gruesos en el examen de licencia provisional y ahora Bakugou contigo! ¡¿Es que acaso voy a ser el único virgen?! —se lamentaba Mineta, el cual se fue a toda velocidad mientras lloraba.

—¿Qué le habrá pasado a Mineta para que grite de esa manera? —inquirió Momo con extrañeza.

—No lo sé —contestó Midoriya—. Tal vez entendió mal algo.

—Bueno, no importa ¿sabes en dónde puedo encontrar a Bakugou?

—Sí, Kacchan dijo que iría a desinfectar los baños —reveló Izuku.

—Midoriya, muchas gracias por todo —Yaoyorozu le regaló una sonrisa y una reverencia para posteriormente ir en busca del chico.

—Qué bien se siente ayudar a otros —comentó Midoriya para sí mismo—. Será mejor que vuelva a mi trabajo.

Momo caminó rumbo al baño, en donde encontró a la persona que todos sabemos que estaba buscando.

—¡Mueran, bacterias de mierda! ¡MUERAN! —bramaba el chico esparciendo desinfectante por todo el lugar.

—Hola, Bakugou ¿Qué tal? —saludó la chica con una sonrisa "relajada", intentando sonar casual.

Bakugou la miró, se volteó y siguió desinfectando.

—Así que, contado hoy, te quedan dos días de castigo —insistió en hacer conversación la joven.

Bakugou gruñó y siguió desinfectando.

—Seguramente, cuando te reintegres a clases no estarás al 100%, ya que solamente te la pasas limpiando todo el día —Bakugou volteó violentamente para mirarla con odio—. Así que estaba pensando, ¿qué te parece que entrenemos tú y yo para que no te quedes tan atrás?

—¡Y una mierda! ¡No me quedaré atrás y no pienso tener un jodido entrenamiento contigo! —gritó Bakugou dejando de lado su labor.

Momo inspiró hondo. Ahora era el momento de jugar su carta maestra.

—Deberías reconsiderarlo, yo sólo te estoy extendiendo una mano amiga. Además, después de entrenar, si quieres podemos degustar un poco de té preparado por mí —ofreció la pelinegra.

Bakugou la miró con el ceño fruncido, dejó los utensilios de desinfección a un lado y empezó a caminar.

—¿A dónde vas? —inquirió Momo al no recibir respuesta.

—¿Tú qué crees? Vamos a entrenar de una vez. Entre más pronto terminemos con todo, más pronto volveré al trabajo —dijo sin voltear hacia atrás.

Yaoyorozu se emocionó totalmente. _"¡Sí! ¡Le agrado! O le agrada mi té, que para fines prácticos es lo mismo. Ahora sólo debo aguantar unas cuantas explosiones y nuestra amistad estará sellada"._

Es así, querido lector, el cómo Yaoyorozu Momo hizo un nuevo amigo… o sentó las bases para un nuevo shipping… o amaestró a Bakugou. Sea lo que sea, quedará a vuestra imaginación.

 **Henos aquí, en el final de la historia.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Además, este fic se lo dedico a mi gatita, que me mordió tres veces mientras escribía.**

 **¡Por cierto! El término "Bakubros" no lo inventé yo, sólo lo leí en no recuerdo dónde y me dio mucha risa ¡créditos a su creador!**

 **Bueno, sin más, me despido.**

 **¡Dejen reviews!**

 **PD: La imagen fue hecha con Paint.**


End file.
